


Or Has It Just Begun?

by supernerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually pretty far in the future, Avengers Tower, F/M, Nightmares, Reader is 25, Reader-Insert, Separation Anxiety, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve goes on a mission, Well i guess it depends on who is reading, oh yeah, post-age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernerd/pseuds/supernerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes on a mission. You don't take it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Has It Just Begun?

**Author's Note:**

> The smut isn't crucial to the story, so if you don't want to read it/it makes you feel uncomfortable (idk), please feel free to skip it. :) Also, I wrote this in notepad on my phone, so I'm sorry the formatting is kind of wonky :/  
> Enjoy!!

Every night, you held him close, not wanting to ever let him go. It was reassuring, having someone like him in your arms, someone you knew loved you, and someone whom you loved so much. You didn't understand love before you met Steve, but after it came so easily after. Love was such a foreign concept, honestly. And you thought that when you found the one, you'd need to really dig deep and find the love you had for him, but it came so easily with Steve. You had no time to think. You were swept off of your feet so quickly, and you'd never actually come down.  
At about three in the morning, the phone started ringing. Steve answered it quickly, hoping not to wake you, but, unfortunately, you were a light sleeper. You heard a noise from the phone, followed by Steve hushing whoever it was. He peeled your arm off of his torso and slipped out of bed. You heard him talking quietly from the living room, and turned on the lamp on the bed-side table. "Fury, I-" There was a pause. "Yes, I understand. Yes, sir. One hour. I'll be there." You heard him sigh. He reappeared through the door, seemingly annoyed.  
"What's wrong?" you asked softly.  
"SHIELD has a mission for me." He began packing a small bag.  
"Oh..." You tried not to show the disappointment, but Steve knew you like the back of his hand.  
He placed the carry-on on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, [y/n]. I just got back, and now I'm out again, and-"  
"It's okay." You grinned, hoping to fool him, in vain of course. "It's not your fault."  
He sat next to you on the bed. When you wouldn't look at him, he reached up and held your face with his burly hand, and forced eye contact. "I am sorry."  
"I know," you choked out.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart," he whispered, wiping a tear that had barely escaped your eye with his thumb.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Fury says it won't be too long. I should be back by the 20th." You nodded. He pushed a few strands of hair behind your ear and let his arm fall to his lap.  
"Just kiss me and tell me everything's going to be okay," you muttered with a sniffle.  
He smiled wider and his eyes sparkled beautifully. He placed his hands on the side of your face and leaned in. You closed your eyes and felt his lips soft on yours. You reached blindly for his shoulder with one hand, and held his face with the other. You ran your thumb over his stubble and grinned. He pulled only an inch away, so he could speak. "Everything," he started, so gingerly you thought he might lull you to sleep. He pressed a small kiss on your nose. "Will be," he left one on your forehead, which made you smile wider than you should have. "Okay." He held your chin with one hand and your neck with the other. He leaned in for another kiss and you obliged.  
You pulled away, laughing softly, kept the tips of your fingers on his shoulders, and tucked your head under his chin. You inhaled the scent of his warm chest. You knew you were going to miss that, and the mere thought of his absence hurt you somewhere deep inside. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed the top of your head. "I love you, [y/n]," he muttered.  
"I love you too, Steve," you mumbled into his shirt.  
"I wish I didn't have to go. I wish I could stay with you."  
"Me too," you muttered tiredly.  
You placed your arms on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. You let yourself fall to the bed, and he kept his hands at your hips. Your fingers were still on the back of his neck. You pulled him on to you and kissed him gingerly. He let a bit more weight onto your torso and kissed you again. Soon, you were getting hot, and thought you'd make sure Steve had something to remember you by. You snaked your hand up his shirt and traced small figures over his abs before tracking them down to his boxers. You teased his head through the material. He pulled away.  
"[Y/n], I'm leaving in an hour."  
"I'll make it quick," you replied softly. "You just stay still, Captain."  
You continued kissing him as you worked his boxers off. He was already hard, and you grinned at the sight of his erect cock. You bent down and licked his tip, giving a little bit of lubricant, and jerked him off with one of your hands. He moaned quietly, which was like music to your ears. He threw his head back and sucked hos lower lip through his teeth. Just as his groans became louder, you pulled away and pulled off your own underwear, along with the shirt you were wearing. He threatened to move, but you straddled him quickly. You let him inside of you and started slowly, trying to get a rhythm. Once you had it, you pulled yourself up and down over his dick to your own beat. He started rubbing your clit, which made you moan, quite loudly. You sucked on his neck, which tasted salty, but you didn't really care. He was beautiful, and he was here, and he was yours. You moaned his name louder and louder until, ultimately, you climaxed. Just as you were hitting your breaking point, he joined you, making sure to make a sound from the back of his throat, that had you trembling with pleasure. He whispered your name in a chant, with his eyes closed. You leaned in on his bare chest and caught your breath.  
"I love you," you near whimpered.  
"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around your waist and enjoyed your blissful silence.  
You might have fallen asleep, had the phone not rung again. You slid off of Steve's lap as he reached for the noisy device. He answered it reluctantly. This time, you could hear Fury's voice from the phone. "Change of plans. We need you on the launch pad at 3:30 sharp. That's in sixteen minutes exactly. Don't be late."  
"Yes, sir," Steve replied, but the line was already dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen before setting it on the bedside table again. He stood up and walked around the bed so he could kiss your forehead. "Go back to sleep, beautiful."  
"Can't I see you off?"  
"If you'd like. It's just upstairs." He pulled out his uniform and shimmied it onto his body. You put on your jeans from the night before and a clean shirt from the closet. The two of you walked hand in hand to the elevator, where you hugged him and leaned into his chest again. You seemed to gradually become slower and slower, as both of you came closer to the moment of dread. Not a moment after you arrived, a plane landed right outside the wall of windows. You tightened your hold on Steve, and he reciprocated. You stood on your tiptoes so You could kiss him one last time. He rested his hand on the back of your neck, as always. He hugged you again and pressed your face into his chest. You kissed his shirt, as he left one on the top of your head.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you," you said, one last time. "Be careful," you sniffed, trying to stop yourself from crying.  
"You know I will. I've got someone like you to come home to." He grinned. You tried to smile back at him. He let you go and walked to the plane's door before turning around to give you a two-finger salute. You reciprocated the gesture and he grinned, before boarding the vehicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!!! The next few chapters aren't set in stone, so if you'd like to suggest something, go for it! Thank you for reading; it means a lot. :)


End file.
